


My Darling Wife

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Third Person, Victorian Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Loki, your husband, finally writes you a love letter that was long overdue.Based on Letters To D'Arline by Richard Feynman.





	My Darling Wife

Warm candlelight shone at his face as he found himself deeply lost in his memories.

_It was a chilly February morning when the both of you decided to take a walk through the gardens. Joyous laugh filled his ears in a way that made him both dizzy and warm as he watched his beloved rolling around the grass, briefly stopping by to take a whiff at the flowers that surrounded them._

_“Come on love, you’re missing out the fun.” she exclaimed with the brightest smile he had ever seen in centuries._

_“Darling you are going to get yourself dirty. Stop this nonsense and let us take a walk as normal people do, shall we?” He extended his arm for her to take._

_“You’re no fun.” her pout made him forget what he had previously said. “But we shall.” as their arms linked, so did their eyes which glinted with tenderness and so much love._

_They strolled around, making small talk until they came across her favourite flowers. He got closer to them and lowered himself to snatch a handful. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and a gentle smile on her lips. Once he stood up to his full height, he turned around to face her._

_“My darling wife, please accept these flowers as a humble gift from your beloved husband.” Handing out to her the flowers, he looked straight into her eyes as if trying to show her how much love he had for her._

_She accepted them gleefully and within a heartbeat she was hanging from his neck into a tight embrace. He held her for a while as he placed his face onto her neck and sighed at the lavender scent of her. A wave of comfort fell over him as he muttered the words both of them had said in the past._

_“I love you, my darling”_

_“And I love you so much more, Loki.”_

_But suddenly, it seemed that those words could never be enough to express what they felt for each other._

His pen slipped from his grasp, falling with a thud bringing him back to reality. Noticing drops of water on the paper he was holding, he realized the wetness among his cheeks falling down to his chin.

This brought another heart wrenching memory, one that he never thought it would hurt this much.

_“But I’m a **mortal**.” her confused face made his heart swell with love even more, if that was possible. _

_“Yes, you are a mortal. I thought we already knew that.” He stayed on his knee with the shining ring still between his fingers._

_His sarcasm only made her more frustrated and a crease between her brows started to make its appearance._

_“You know what I mean.” Rolling her eyes she continued. “I only live, if lucky, up to 75 years. While you have been around for centuries.” She sighed and looked at him expecting a comeback._

_But it never came. He stayed deep in thought as if contemplating her words._

_“Come here.” He motioned for her to come closer. Once she settled next to him on the floor, he allowed himself to continue._

_“I am aware of what being in love and marrying you implies.” Grabbing her hands, he brought them closer to his lips kissing her knuckles, while looking straight into her eyes._

_“I must admit that I am not overly fond of how this will end, but my selfishness will not allow me to force myself apart from you. I feel in Valhalla when I am with you, my love. But of course if this is not what you desire, I will retreat and lock my feelings away, in order to avoid bothering you.”_

_A gasp escaped her lips at he muttered the last sentence._

_“NO! It does not bother me, not at all!” Her frantic eyes searched his to make him see that what he was saying was nonsense._

_“I feel in heaven too, but I do not want to be the cause of you growing bitter and lonely once my time on earth is up.” This time she quietly murmured her words, trying to reassure him and make him see that she didn’t want to hurt him in the future._

_“I believe I am capable of making my own decisions. Now that all is cleared up, I demand an answer.” He lifted one eyebrow and she smiled while nodding her head._

_“Of course I will marry you my love.”_

_He felt so full of love. Oh how much he loved her!_

_“Lets seal it with a kiss, shall we?”_

_They smiled as their lips got closer, fluttering their eyes shut as the feeling of love and joy filled their hearts and souls._

With longing in his eyes and a heavy heart, he let out a shaky sigh trying to compose himself. Remembering her and everything that had passed between the two of them was certainly a hard task, one he had been putting off for two years. But now, it was time to let it out. For his own well being and because she deserved it.

Grabbing his pen from the floor and a new piece of paper, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Once his eyes opened, he couldn’t stop himself from the words spilling from his heart to the paper.

 

> **November 13, 1901**
> 
> **I adore you sweetheart.**
> 
> **I know how much you like to hear that — but I don’t write it because you like it — I write it because it makes me warm all over inside to write it to you.**
> 
> **It is such a terribly long time since I last wrote to you — almost two years but I know you’ll excuse me because you understand how I am, stubborn and realistic; and I thought there was no sense to writing.**
> 
> **I want to tell you that I love you. I want to love you. I always will love you.**
> 
> **My darling wife, I do adore you.**
> 
> **I love my wife. My wife is dead.**
> 
> **Loki.**

**Author's Note:**

> My first work is out! I originally got inspired by Letters to D'Arline by Richard Feynman, you can read the whole work here: http://www.lettersofnote.com/2012/02/i-love-my-wife-my-wife-is-dead.html 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome!!


End file.
